<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wow by yuki_chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894034">wow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken'>yuki_chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?????, Iwaizumi Tooru, M/M, Married Couple, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Mentioned Seijoh, Mpreg, Pregnant Oikawa Tooru, Sick Character, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, why is that not a thing yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally what even is this story? and what is this title?</p>
<p>Oikawa is sick and Iwaizumi worries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ugh....dont ask me what its about</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi Tooru was sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the literal sense. The poor man had woken up and noticed the uncomfortable heat surrounding him. At first, he thought that it was summer. Then he remembered that it was December and the cold didn’t go away like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second thing he noticed how incredibly dizzy he felt. His vision was blurry and out of focus. He put on his glasses and discovered that it did not help, but made it worse instead. He slowly laid back down and grabbed his husband’s pillow, bringing it towards his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru sighed and decided he needed to get up. He had things to do today and he was going to do it. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and saw the flush on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” He sighed to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru sighed and grabbed the thermometer and turned it on. He stuffed it into his mouth and turned around to go downstairs. He slowly made his way down and the thermometer beeped. He read the temperature and frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>101.5'F</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Just my fucking luck….’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he made a mental list of what he was supposed to do that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Meet the former Seijoh team.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Go to doctors appointment.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Take a picture and send to Iwa-chan.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly shuffled his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw the Korean pears from their last shopping trip and silently thanked himself for not eating them all. He took it out and started preparing it the way his one Korean teammate would when he was sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat on the couch and silently ate his pear, the tv playing Yuri on Ice!!! By the time he was finished, Tooru honest to god felt like he was going to die. He slowly stood up from the couch and placed his hand on the arm rest to catch himself from the dizzy spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got to the kitchen and washed the dishes, he felt the dizzy spell hit him again and felt himself swaying. He blindly reached out for the counter and slowly slid down to the ground. The heat, pain, and stabbing pain from his midsection was something he never felt before. He thought that his knee was the worse, but this was by the far, the most extreme pain he’s ever been in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his vision darkened, the last thing he thought of was Hajime and how Tooru wished he was there with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally, Hajime wasn’t one to panic, especially when it came to Tooru. But obviously, his Omega feels like scaring him once in a while to keep him on his toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hajime had made a call to the house phone, he thought nothing of it. He thought that Tooru was still asleep. He brushed off his thoughts when the old Seijoh team texted the group and said Tooru didn’t make it. He went into a full-blown panic, however, when he listened to the voicemail left by their doctor when Tooru failed to show up to the appointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing he did was hit his head against the punching bag, causing the national team to look at him strangely. The second thing he did was message the group chat, asking them to drop by his house to check on Tooru. When he got the confirmation, he turned back to the team and told them to get back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hoped he was being paranoid for nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, getting a text from Matsukawa Issei, now Hanamaki, telling him that he needed to meet them at the hospital was a cause for the worry. He went to the coach and asked if he could go stating a family emergency. The coach graciously let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Driving to the hospital, while making sure that he didn’t break any laws, was the most stressful moment in his life. He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know if Tooru and the baby were alright. God, the baby. He hoped that nothing is wrong. He prayed to whatever god was out there for Tooru and the baby to be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Shigeru and Issei in the lobby and called out for them. The two former players turned towards the voice and visibly relaxed now that he was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two gave each other a look before gesturing the Trainer to follow them. When they got the room, Hajime felt his breathing stop. His Tooru was on the bed, paler than ever, and hooked to a lot of machines that he didn’t know what they were for. The most prominent thing was the fact that his left hand was clutching at his midsection, as if he were protecting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trainer sat down on the chair next to the bed, after greeting the rest of their former teammates, and placing his hand over Tooru’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tooru, what happened to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.’..orry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team blinked in confusion when they heard a scratchy voice and saw their former Captain looking at them sadly. They made their way towards the bed, but didn’t get closer in fear of overwhelming him. For now, they let Hajime near him. Tooru was about to open his mouth when they heard a knocking on the door, turning they saw the doctor in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh~ I see that you’re awake, Iwaizumi-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru didn’t think he would ever get used to being called that. He nodded his head at the doctor and waited for her to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Akiyama Megumi and I was the doctor in charge of your treatment. This must be your husband. Well to start, you gave your friends quite the scare there and you fought us in your unconscious state. You were very protective of your baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru blushed when the doctor said that he fought them when he was unconscious. His eyes widened when she mentioned the baby and quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Hajime and the doctor tried getting him to lie back down, but he was too scared for his baby and wanted to know if they were alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tooru, stop you need to relax.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone but Tooru tried to believe him, then they didn’t know who Hajime was. This was the man he was with from the time he exited his mother’s womb and he knew that the older was just as worried for their baby. The doctor smile down at the couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright. Your little boy is a fighter. He made sure that he was healthy, so that you didn’t have anything else to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru’s eyes widened and he looked at the doctor in shock. She nodded her head and congratulated the couple. The couple looked at each other and smiled, hugging each other. The doctor went on to explain that it would be better if Tooru was placed on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy, just to be cautious of his health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team then left the couple to allow Tooru to rest. The next morning, however, they were greeted in a sea of blue. Tooru cried and demanded everyone to do a group hug. They complied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And it had nothing to do with the fact that Oikawa was going to get up and grab them, thus already disobeying the doctor’s orders. They just felt like it was time for a pack cuddle puddle. Yup. Totally that.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple later announced that they were having a boy and were pleasantly warmed by the congratulatory and well wishes. Nothing could have made this better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ffffffffuck me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>